Shihasu Taisei
Shihasu (私蓮, lit. Whispering Lotus) is a Samurai hailing from the , and the daughter of legendary Samurai Kiritsu Taisei and legendary Assassin Meikyou Shisui. Unlike her mother and father, who are blind and deaf, respectively, Shihasu inherited neither of their disabilities. If anything, she inherited the senses that were sharpened to compensate. As such, she possesses her father's excellent visual prowess, and her mother's unparalleled sense of hearing. Trained in both the arts of the family passed Ittō Shōden Mutō-ryū and her mother's mastery of stealth, Shihasu was trained to be the perfect assassin, one whose skills are as sharp as the blade she wields, a blade sharper than a surgeon's scalpel. A fitting weapon for someone whose attacks are surgically precise and deadly. She has taken the style of Ittō Shōden Mutō-ryū to new heights, making the sword style completely her own, combining her father's intimidating grace with the sword alongside her mother's specter-like stealth, delivering a brutal style that when combined with her natural speed, no one will ever see coming. Appearance Shihasu is the kind of girl who likes to stand out. With bright colors accentuating her every step, everyone knows when Shihasu takes to the streets of whatever village she happens to be in. Inheriting her father's white hair, it flows down loose and freely, unkempt when she dons her casual attire, which consists of a white tanktop with bright pink stripes, a pair of jean shorts, and green belt, finishing off with a pair of purple socks and green shoes. But when she's on a mission, she takes on a more drastic change. Wearing a unique, green dress, her movement is unrestricted as she cuts down her foes with absolute precision. Personality Shihasu is as laid back as they come. Kindhearted to a fault, something she inherited from her father, she respects everyone around her if she feels they deserve that respect, and is willing to help out those who she feels needs help. She is almost always smiling, and her smile has been described as infectious, helping the people around her smile as well. In battle, her resolve is steeled and her emotions are eliminated entirely to ensure she has no hesitations in cutting down her foes. Abilities Silent, precise, deadly. Shihasu takes the greatest skills inherited from her mother and father and combines them into a singular weapon with the intent of bringing down her foes, one way or another. The blade of her sword determines the ultimate fate of her victims. What they do in the presence of her blade swings the pendulum of fate. Will they back down, live to fight another day? Or will they risk it all, only to fall before the battle ever began? Kenjutsu As the next heir of the prestigious title of Crescent Samurai, Shihasu was thoroughly trained in the art of the blade. The victims who survived to tell the tale of her exploits have said she dictates fate itself with every swing of her swords. Having mastered the family art of Ittō Shōden Mutō-ryū, she has applied her own touches to the famed sword art. Like a specter in the shadows, her blade can strike in any direction Shihasu wishes, merely by manipulating the chakra within her swords, changing the path of each chakra swing tremendously. By combining Ittō Shōden Mutō-ryū with Iaidō, Shihasu can utilize attacks so fast, it would seem like her sword has never left its saya, until her foe succumbs to their wounds delivered by dozens of precise and brutal attacks from her swords. Speed Much like the specter she's been touted as, Shihasu's speed is akin to watching a phantom phase in and out of the battlefield at a moment's notice. Utilizing the Body Flicker Technique, Shihasu can manipulate her opponent's pace, often waiting at the last second as an attack is inflicted upon her to move. Carefully selected movements can make it seem like attacks are phasing through her, when she is merely moving quickly enough where her movements are shadowed by her speed and quick utilization of the Body Flicker Technique. Background